NEW KIDS, SLEEP OVERS, LOVE & LOLLY CASTLES
by vampz.vs.wolvez
Summary: emmett and bella swan are new at forks high. emmett already has some friends. what happens when one of his friends falls for his little sister?
1. Chapter 1 FIRST DAY OF FORKS HIGH

Chapter 1 FIRST DAY OF FORKS HIGH

Bella's POV

First day of school and Emmett is waiting in his car. Its an hour until school actually starts. We are new to Forks High School but Emmett has a few friends here already. I was about to make myself breakfast when the phone rang. It was one of Emmett's friends, Jasper.

"Hello" I answered the phone.

"Hi. It's Jasper is Emmett there?"

"Uhh…yeah I'll go get him."

"Thanks…..Bella? I'll see ya soon." I walked out to the front of the house with the phone in my hand. Emmett was sitting in the driver's seat moving the steering wheel as if he was in a go-kart. "Emmett, phone, it's the gay one!" I hope he heard that. I liked Jasper and I liked annoying him. He wasn't really gay that's just what me and Emmett called him when he wasn't around. It worked. I heard him yell from the other end of the phone "I'm NOT gay!!!"

At that moment I went into a laughing fit. Then two minutes later Emmett got out of the car and took the phone off me. So then I walked inside to get ready for school. I was still laughing when I walked down-stairs and saw a note on the fridge from Charlie.

Bella,

Good luck on your first day. Don't get in trouble….Emmett. Have fun.

Love dad

After I read it I walked to the car and noticed that Emmett wasn't alone. Jasper was in the car with him. I walked to the jeep and got into the back seat and said to Emmett "Dad said not to get in trouble. Good luck with that!" Emmett laughed the yelled

"FORKS HIGH HERE I COME!!" jasper laughed then turned to look at me and saw me laughing and shaking my head at Emmett.

"Hi Bella" Jasper said.

"Oh mighty gay one" I saluted and then looked out the window at the scenery.

Jasper scowled at me then started talking with Emmett about playing on the football team at school.

Because of my brothers lunatic driving when we got to school we were the only ones there. So I took my make-up out of my bag and started putting it on. I was putting foundation on when Jasper looked at me through the side mirror. He smiled at me then turned to talk to me.

"Are you looking forward to starting at this school?"

"Not really because that means I actually have to do work. In Phoenix I never did any work. That's why I had to come to this school." As I finished talking I put my make-up away and that's when I saw my phone flashing. I answered it "Hello?" it was Renee. Great…

Emmett looked at me through the mirror and frowned, I mouthed: your mother. He chuckled and started talking with Jasper again. _"Hey Bella, are you excited about school?" _

"Not really it's just going to be like any other school. Boring, annoying boys and weird people. Did you want to talk to Emmett?" I asked to get off the subject.

"_Yeah sure. Put him on."_ She answered.

"Emmett, phone" I gave Emmett the phone and got out of the car. At that same time Jasper got out of the car and followed me to the picnic table a few feet away from the car park.

I was going through the classes that I had first when Emmett came up to me and gave me my phone back and said "_your _mother said that you have to do all your work and not muck around in class." Emmett said to me then snatched my papers off me.

"She can't make me do anything because she's not here!" I replied simply.

"Hey no fair!" Emmett whined.

"What isn't fair?"

"Why do you get all the fun classes?" Emmett questioned.

"NONE of those classes are fun!" I answered. Jasper laughed at us then started staring at me. That's when more people arrived. 2 girls and a boy came to sit at the table with the 3 of us. Emmett knew them and he introduced me to them.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen, his sister Alice and Rosalie Jaspers twin." Wow twin!

"Hi. I'm Bella Emmett's little sister." I introduced myself. The boy named Edward smiled at me and I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Alice and Rosalie came o sit next too me and we started talking to me. "So Emmett said you moved here from Phoenix" Alice chirped. "Yeah I lived with my mum. I wasn't doing any work in school so she sent me to live with Charlie and Emmett." By now everyone was listening to our conversation and Edward said "Emmett told Jasper and I about everything u did wrong at Phoenix. He also said that you were getting sick of moving around all the time with Renee and Phil. So what's it like?" he asked.

"What is what like?" I questioned. Then he answered. "From the sounds of it you were a little popular in phoenix. What's it like coming to a school where you don't know anyone but your brother?" he questioned now everyone at the table turned to listen to what we were saying.

"Well it's different. But I think I'll live. I'll just be myself and hope everything goes ok." I said icily. Edward was really starting to annoy me, so I got my bag and walked off into the direction of the office.

Someone was running behind me and before I got to the office the bell rang so I turned around to go to my first class when I crashed into Edward and Emmett beside him. I fell to the ground dropping my bag.

"Sorry Bella are you ok?" Edward asked. He helped me up and then he walked to his first class. Emmett walked me to class and when I got to class o walked to the back of the room and sat down. I was eager to get to my first class now that I knew what the rest of my brothers friends were like. Alice was nice but I didn't like her brother so much. Rosalie seems nice and Jasper well he's really nice.

I just hope that I don't have any classes with Edward. Little did I know that the next person to walk into the room was Edward? Alice and Rosalie followed in behind him. Edward sat at the table in front of me with Rosalie and Alice on each side of him. The jasper walked in the class and came to sit next to me. Then I asked him "if you're gay then why are you following me? Why don't you follow Edward?" Edward heard what I said and turned around and glowered at me. Alice and Rosalie started laughing.

The teacher walked in and Jasper passed me a piece of paper. I read it, it said

**1. I'm not gay**

**2. I like girls &**

**3. Will you go out with me?**

I read the note then replied

**1. You're my brother's friend**

**2.** **I don't date my brother's friends**

Then Edward threw me a note that said

**Are you sitting with your brother at lunch? **Then I wrote

**Yes. Now what do you want?**

**I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and a few of my other friends at lunch.**

I read it then scrunched the note up. Edward noticed and he turned to face me and I shook my head.


	2. Chapter 2 LUNCH TIME

Chapter 2 LUNCH TIME

Bella's POV

The bell had rung and it was time for lunch. I walked out of biology. Emmett and Jasper were waiting there for me the first thing Emmett said was "So any guys ask you out yet?" he said with a smirk on his face. Then I knew that jasper had told Emmett that he asked me out. I grimaced then followed them to the cafeteria. We sat at an empty table which soon filled up. Now the table was full. There was Emmett, jasper next to him, Edward, Rosalie, Alice then me.

"Hey Bella. We should go shopping after school!" Alice chirped. I laughed then replied

"Yeah sure. I need some new clothes"

"Why do you need new clothes? You just bought some before you moved here!" Emmett wondered aloud.

"1. it's too cold here to wear summer clothes

2. I didn't bring much clothes with me!" I stated then he shut up. All through lunch Jasper and Edward kept staring at me and smiling then I heard Emmett whisper to them "stop staring at my little sister like that. She isn't a piece of meat." I started laughing and Emmett noticed and he asked "what are you giggling about?"

"Hey Emmett, why do you stare at half the girls at school as if their a piece of meat?" I questioned. "Huh... Oh wait ……. HEY. THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"For me it is" then everyone at our table burst into laughter.

"YOU better RUN!!" Emmett yelled at me and I bolted to the cafeteria exit.

Just as I got out of the cafeteria Emmett caught up to me and threw me over his shoulder. It didn't help that I was wearing a skirt!

"PUT ME DOWN...NOW! IF YOU DON'T WHEN YOU'RE ASLEEP TONIGHT I'LL GIVE YOU A MAKE-OVER AND DYE YOUR HAIR PINK!"

"No. I think you can stay there" he said calmly.

"I'm wearing a skirt you IDOIT!" I screamed at Emmett again.

"Oh… I knew that!" he said. Alice and Rosalie started laughing, and then the bell went. Saved by the bell! Emmett put me down and I ran off in the direction of my next class.


	3. Chapter 3 CHEWING GUM AND TROUBLE

Chapter 3 CHEWING GUM AND TROUBLE

Bella's POV

I had calculus with Emmett and Alice. Rosalie, jasper and Edward had sport.

When I got to class I sat at the back again and waited for Alice to arrive.

Just then Emmett and Alice walked in Alice came and sat next to me and Emmett sat at the table in front of us.

"Hey I was wondering if you want, after we go shopping did you want to stay at my house? Rosalie, Jasper and your brother already are too." Alice asked as the teacher walked in.

"Yeah, sure." I whispered so I wouldn't get caught, Even though I didn't really care.

Emmett started laughing and I didn't know why until I realised that he threw chewing gum at the teacher and it landed in his hair.

Now he's done it! Emmett's going to be in detention for the rest of the week. But why did I care?

"RIGHT! WHO THREW THAT?" the Mr. P yelled at the top of his lungs. Alice and I pointed at Emmett laughing. Then Emmett pointed at me and I threw my pencil case at him.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Emmett yelled but kept pointing at me.

Alice and I both started laughing.

"EMMETT, ALICE, BELLA! DETENTION…NOW!" the teacher yelled at the three of us. Still laughing, the three of us got our stuff and walked out of the classroom. Instead of walking to detention we sat outside the classroom. When the teacher sat down at his desk Alice made a farting noise. Everyone in class started laughing and the teachers face went bright red.

"Emmett can I have your car keys?" I asked Emmett hoping he would give me his keys.

Emmett's POV

"Emmett can I have your car keys?" Bella asked me with a sly grin on her face.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm going home!" she said to me getting annoyed now.

"Fine but if you get caught by dad your on your own."

"Whatever!" she said. I handed her the keys and she walked to her locker and got her bag out. Alice followed her. "Where are you going?" Alice asked Bella.

"To my house. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I don't care if I get in trouble from my parents it'll be totally worth it!" Alice chirped to Bella.

"Are you coming Emmett?" Bella asked me from down the hall. I shook my head and said "someone has to stay here and tell Rosalie and the boys." I replied taking a picture of Bella with my phone.

"Hey! Delete that!" she whined. I just shook my head. Bella and Alice walked off in the direction of the car park. I sent the picture to Charlie and wrote on the message '_Bella's ditching school!'_ Then I pressed send.

Charlie replied with '_WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING IDIOTIC?' _ I started laughing and then the bell rang. Finally it was the end of the day! I met up with Rosalie, Edward and Jasper in the car park.

"Hey Emmett where's Alice and Bella?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Well…they took my car and left." I said slowly.

Bella's POV

When we got to Emmett's car I drove out of the car park and went straight home. Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway so I was safe… for now.

I got out of the car and unlocked the front door. Then my phone started ringing.

It was Emmett. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "_Bella can you come pick us up from school? Seeing as you took my car and we have no way of getting home?" _ Emmett said.

"Ok. We'll be there soon." I replied. "_Thanks Bells"_ Emmett said then hung up.

I walked back to the jeep and Alice looked at me funny.

"We have to go pick everyone up from school now" answering her unasked question.

"Ok" was all she said.

When we got to school Emmett was standing on the picnic table we sat at in the morning throwing a football to Jasper while Rosalie was fixing her make-up and Edward was talking on the phone.

I beeped the horn and Emmett looked over to us just as jasper threw the ball toward him. The ball hit him on the side of the head and I started laughing. Alice got out of the car to get everyone. I

I was putting more foundation on when everyone got into the car but Emmett was outside my door tapping on the glass. He had a sad look on his face so I opened the window and put some foundation on his face.

"Happy now?" I asked amused. I heard laughing from the backseat. It was Rosalie.

"Hey jasper, remember when we were 15 and you pretended to be gay?" Rosalie asked Jasper. Then an answer came from the front seat next to me. "I didn't pretend to be gay you used to put make-up on me" Japer whined.

"So that's why Emmett calls you gay" I mused.

"Bella I'm driving go sit in the back" Emmett growled.

"So that's why you're standing there? Oh…k. Nah I'm ok but you can go sit in the back though" I replied with a grin. Emmett went to sit in the back with Edward, Rosalie and Alice.

"If you crash this car you'll pay for it to get fixed!" Emmett warned me. Then I smirked.

"If I got it home in one piece before I think I can now too."

I started the car and sped out of the school parking lot. We were at my house in less than 10 minutes. Emmett got out of the car and opened my door. I jumped out of the car and put the car keys in my pocket. I unlocked the house and walked into the lounge to watch TV, when Emmett sang "Bella's in trouble, Bella's in trouble!" then I heard Charlie's car in the driveway. Everyone walked into the house and came to sit in the lounge room. Charlie walked through the door and into the lounge room.

"Bella can I have a word with you?" oh crap oh crap oh crap!

"Sure" I said coolly

I walked into the kitchen and then Charlie said "look Bells I no you don't like school. But that doesn't mean you have to ditch school."

"Dad I didn't leave school early because I don't like this school. I left school early because Emmett threw chewy at the teacher and then Alice I got in trouble for laughing at him so we all got detention. But then we didn't go we sat outside the classroom. And then I left." I went upstairs to change into tracksuit pants and a t-shirt, then I went back downstairs and the boys were in the kitchen pigging out on food. Especially Emmett. They also had huge grins on their faces. I frowned at them "where are Rose and Alice?" I asked curiously. Then Jasper answered.

"They went home to get ready to go shopping."

"Ok. I better get ready then too" then I ran up the stairs and into my room grabbed my some clothes and went and had a shower. Once I was done I dried my hair with the hair drier. When my hair was dry I brushed it and ran down to the kitchen and then ran back up the stairs and into my room to grab Emmett's car keys from my jacket pocket. Then I ran back downstairs.

"Alice and Rose will be back soon to pick you up" Edward said to me.

"Ok" I replied then sat down next to Emmett at the table. I gave Emmett his keys back and then got up to get a drink. When I was finished I sat back at the table and got my phone out. I put my headphones into my phone and listened to the radio.

Jaspers POV

Bella came back downstairs then ran straight up again.

"Alice and Rose will be back soon to pick you up" Edward said to Bella.

"Ok" Bella replied and she went to sit next to Emmett. She handed Emmett his car keys back then got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. She got a drink then sat down again. Bella took her phone from her handbag and put the headphones on and she started listening to her music.

Emmett and Edward were talking about football when I asked Emmett.

"Hey Emmett could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" he replied then we walked outside. "What's up?" Emmett asked when we were in the front yard.

"Uh… I was wondering if it's ok with you if I ask Bella out." I asked hesitantly. His reply surprised me.

"Yeah I guess so. But if you hurt her feelings you'll have me to deal with!" Emmett warned me then I replied.

"Ok. Thanks." Then he became excited.

"So when are you gonna ask her?" he asked like a 4 year old.

"I'm not sure. Soon though."

Then Rosalie and Alice showed up.

They got out and Alice asked.

"Hi boys, where's Bella?"

"In the kitchen listening to music." Emmett said then walked into the house with Alice following behind. I walked inside followed by Rose.


	4. Chapter 4 SHOPPING AND GAMES

Chapter 4 SHOPPING AND GAMES

Alice's POV

We are at the shops and we have been in every shop. Bella had 8 different bags full of clothes. Rosalie had 9 and I had 12. As we were about to leave Bella walked into a perfume shop. It was called Musk. It had a wide range of perfumes from ones that smelt like lollies to once that smelt like flowers. I found one that smelt like fairy floss and the colour of it was pink.

"Hey girls, smell this one. It smells like toothpaste." Bella whispered to Rose and me.

I smelt the perfume Bella was holding and she was right it did smell like toothpaste.

"Ugh yuck it does too!" I whispered back.

"I wonder if it _tastes like _toothpaste!" Bella smirked then opened the bottle. She poured some of the perfume into the lid. The smell of it was strong now. The smell of mint filled the air. Then Bella drank what was in the lid and swallowed it.

"That can't be good for you" Rosalie winced then started giggling.

Bella's POV

"That can't be good for you" Rosalie winced then started giggling.

After I tasted the perfume I put the lid on the bottle and put it back on the shelf.

We bought our perfumes and went straight to the parking lot where Rose had parked her car. Everything only just fit in the boot.

We were heading to Alice's house when I heard "_I gotta feeling that tonights gonna be a good night, tonights gonna be a good, good night."_

It was Emmett. I answered my phone and put it on loudspeaker.

"_Bella! Hey are you still at the shops?"___ Emmett asked franticly.

"No we just left. What do you want?"

"BUY SOME MARSHMALLOWS!!!....please?" he asked then ended in a whisper.

I had my phone on loudspeaker so Rose and Alice heard what Emmett had said and started laughing.

"HEY! Take me off loudspeaker!" he yelled into the phone. Then I giggled and replied with a simple

"Nope" and then hung up on him.

"We might as well buy some marshmallows otherwise he'll a crap attack" I said to the girls. We stopped at the nearest Wal-Mart. I got out of the car. Alice and Rose didn't move an inch I frowned and walked into the shop.

When I was done I walked back to the car to find Alice and Rosalie applying make-up to their faces.

I got in the car and Rosalie sped home.

"Just so you know Bella, Alice and I don't shop at Wal-Mart" Rosalie said once we reached Alice's house.

"Why's that?" I asked Rosalie curiously.

"It's a long story" Alice answered for her. We got all our bags out of the car plus the marshmallows that Emmett demanded for. When we walked into the Cullen house the three boys were playing guitar hero. Emmett was watching Jasper and Edward play when he noticed us walk past. He got up and ran to me.

"DID YOU BUY THE MARSHMALLOWS???" he yelled loud enough for the boys to stop their game. I sighed and put all my bags down. I opened my handbag and got the plastic bag which contained the marshmallows.

"Oh yay!" Emmett said jumping up and down like a two year old. I took the marshmallows out of the bag and threw them at him. He saw the other lollies in the bag and raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Who are those for?" Emmett asked me and then snatched the bag off me.

"They're for everyone but you. Because you wanted marshmallows. So I bought these lollies for everyone else" I replied to him while snatching the bag back off him. Then I picked up my bags and followed Alice and Rosalie to Alice's room where we put all our bags.

When we went back downstairs I went and sat on the couch between Emmett and Jasper. Edward and jasper were once again competing on guitar hero while Emmett was still watching. Emmett then got up and took the marshmallows to the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow, and then Alice came to take Emmett's seat on the couch.

"Wanna verse me next?" she asked slyly.

"Yeah sure." Then I turned to face the TV. By the looks of the score at the top of the screen Jasper was winning. Two minutes had passed and it was time for me and Alice to have a go. But when I looked beside me Alice was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Rosalie. Now it was only Edward, Jasper and I in the room. I grimaced.

"Did you want to have a go?" Edward asked turning to face me. I nodded and then replied.

"Sure. Someone has to beat your high score" jasper laughed and handed me one of the guitars. Jasper picked the song and then we started.

It was close competition for a while until Edward stuffed up at the end of the song. I laughed and got up to see what Emmett was doing.

"Where are you going? We need to have a rematch!" Edward said to me.

"To go check on Emmett." I replied. Then Jasper spoke.

"Why? He's old enough to take care of himself." I let out a laugh then sighed. I turned to face Jasper when I spoke. He met my gaze and waited for me to talk.

"There's something you need to learn about Emmett. When he has food that's made with pretty much all sugar you don't leave him by himself. Because for one he turns into a total idiot. Also sometimes when he gets bored and he has sugar within his reach he decides to build things out of that sugar." I replied and walked into the kitchen where Emmett disappeared to earlier.


	5. Chapter 5 MARSHMALLOW PEOPLE & MAKEOVERS

Chapter 5 MARSHMALLOW PEOPLE AND MAKE-OVERS

Emmett's POV

I walked into the kitchen and went to sit at the table. I started eating the marshmallows. I ate 1 packet when I got bored. So I went to one of the cupboards in search for a tray or big flat plate. Within 60 seconds I had found a huge tray. I opened the other two packets of marshmallows and poured them onto the tray. Wait! I need an apron before I dirty my clothes.

When I was roasting the marshmallows just gooey enough to stick them together Bella walked in and she had the look of shock on her face.

"Oh hey Bells I thought you were playing guitar hero?" I asked her curiously.

"Nah. It got boring…. Uh Emmett what are you burning?"

Bella's POV

"Oh hey Bells I thought you were playing guitar hero?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Nah. It got boring…. Uh Emmett what are you burning and why is there a marshmallow stuck to the ceiling?" I asked. The air smelt like burnt toast. Then he lifted a wooden skewer from the stove. There was a marshmallow stabbed onto the end of it. It was half burnt and where it wasn't burnt the marshmallow was dripping onto the stove.

"Nothings burning, I'm roasting the marshmallows so I can make a castle for my marshmallow man! And that marshmallow fell on the ceiling" then Emmett changed the subject and pointed to a tray on the counter; there was a pink cross shaped person. I laughed then stated

"Umm… Emmett shouldn't it be a marshmallow 'girl' because it's pink?"

He scrunched his face up.

"Nope. Actually… you've given me an idea." He exclaimed.

Oh great!

"The pink one is marshmallow girl and I'm going to make another person out of some yellow marshmallows and that can be marshmallow man!" he grinned and then before I walked out of the kitchen I said to Emmett over my shoulder.

"Don't forget to clean up your mess"

"Whatever you say 'mum'" he said sarcastically.

Jaspers POV

Bella walked into the kitchen to check on Emmett. Once she got back I would ask her on a date.

Just then Alice and Rosalie came downstairs.

"Hey where's Bella?" Alice asked looking at me.

"She went to see what Emmett's doing." I replied and went back staring at the TV which we were now watching a movie on.

"Ok. We need her for a make-over!" Alice exclaimed. I knew how Alice got when it came to beauty and fashion.

20 minutes later Bella came out of the kitchen. She went and sat with the girls. Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the floor while Rose was talking about a pair of shoes she bought today while Alice was listening intently.

Bella's POV

I was sitting with Rose and Alice on the floor. Even though I only just met them they seemed really nice and willing to become my friends. The girls were talking about giving me a make-over when I groaned and said.

"Nuh ah! No way!" then I heard the boy's chuckle I turned to face them. I looked at Edward then to Jasper.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" jasper asked me questioningly.

"Sure." Jasper walked out the front door and I followed behind him. Edward looked weird like he was jealous because Jasper wanted to talk to me. Oh well.

When we were on the bottom step of the porch Jasper became all nervous.

"Bella…uh… I was…uh wondering….if maybe….um…..you would like to g-go to dinner with m-me?" he stuttered and I giggled. I could feel a blush on my cheeks.

Jasper's POV

I was staring at the ground when I spoke "Bella…uh… I was…uh wondering….if maybe….um…..you would like to g-go to dinner with m-me?" I asked nervously not knowing what she would say. I was shocked by her response. She giggled, I looked up at Bella and she looked at me then blushed a bright red.

"Sure." she answered me without hesitation.

"Um… is Friday ok?"

"Yeah sure. I'm looking forward to it" Bella answered then walked up the steps and into the house. When I walked in Emmett was in the lounge room with everyone else. He had a tray in his hands with what looked like the marshmallows stacked on it.

"Hey Emmett what's that?" I asked curiously.

"I made a Marshmallow castle and a marshmallow man PLUS a marshmallow girl to live in the castle" he said grinning from ear to ear putting the tray on the coffee table. Then Bella spoke.

"So Emmett did you use the marshmallow that 'fell' on the ceiling?"

Bella's POV

"So Emmett did you use the marshmallow that 'fell' on the ceiling?" I asked sarcastically, then he frowned at me and said like a two year old.

"NO. It wouldn't come off so I left it there. Then when I cleaned up it fell off and landed in my hair now it's stuck. See?" he bent down and showed me the pink gooey marshmallow stuck on his hair. Everyone started laughing. I tried to fight the laughter but I couldn't help it and I was now rolling on the floor laughing. Emmett's face grew sad and he sat on the empty couch frowning. So I got up and went and sat next to him.

"Emmett are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. U think u could help me get it out of my hair? I tried to get it out myself but failed" Emmett seemed pretty upset about the marshmallow stuck in his hair. I thought it was pretty funny but I don't think he would like me very much if I disagreed. So I got up off the couch and went to find some scissors. Emmett looked at me in horror once I had found a pair in the kitchen. He sighed knowing I wouldn't give up till it was out of his hair because he knew what I was like when things bugged me. Before I cut any of his hair I tried to get most of the marshmallow out. Once I did that the part of the marshmallow that was left wasn't much so when I cut it out of his hair it didn't look uneven.

Once I was done Alice and Rosalie dragged me up-stairs to Alice's room and into her bathroom. As Rose started with my hair Alice disappeared. 2 minutes later she was there with an outfit she made me buy when we went shopping. It was a light blue dress with a bright pink belt. And she had gotten my pink shoes I had bought today as well.

When Rose was finished on my hair Alice started on my make-up. She put a blue eye shadow that was a bit brighter than my dress and glittery mascara on my eyes, black eyeliner and clear lip gloss.

"Ok… your hair and make-up is done. Now go get dressed and try not to wreck your hair OR make-up" Alice warned me and I went to go get changed.

When I was changed I went into the bathroom to see Alice and Rosalie with their hair and make-up done. Alice was wearing purple eye shadow and red lip gloss and Rosalie was wearing green eyes shadow and pink lip gloss.

"Wow Bella!" Alice and Rosalie said together.

I blushed then changed the subject "So what are you going to wear girls?" I asked curiously knowing by the way Alice shopped this afternoon that she would be going on for a while. Alice ran into her bedroom and came back within seconds holding a purple dress and a black pair of heals. Then once again she ran into her room.

"I'm going to wear that green dress I bought today with those pink heals." Rosalie told me then Alice was back. Then it was Rose's turn to go get changed.

When Rosalie was ready we all walked down to the lounge room where the boys were watching a football game.


	6. Chapter 6 ALMOST READY

chapter 6 ALMOST READY

Emmett's POV

the girls had been upstairs for at least an hour and a half. it was kinda getting boring cause Jasper and Edward were watching a stupid documentary on the war. Jasper was watching the TV intently. He loves anything about the history of the war. Edward was not as interested in it as Jasper but he was still watching it.

another half hour passed and the girls still werent finished. now i was getting really bored. so i snatched the remote off Edward and changed the channel to the football. Jasper punched me in the arm and i punched him back. Edward rolled his eyes and said nothing.

15 minutes into watching the game the girls came downstairs. Edward and Jasper turned to see what i was looking at. they both had their mouths wide open in shock. Bella saw this, blushed then spoke.

" are you two _trying_ to catch flies?" they both shut their mouths and all 3 girls giggled. then i realised that they not only had make-up on and had their hair done but the were all dressed up.

" why are you all dressed up? you going somewhere?" i asked curiously.

" yep, we are" they said at the same time.

" you better not be taking my little sister to a night club!" i accused Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie laughed and shook her head.

"nope we're going out to dinner and you three are going with us. Alice bought some clothes for all of you. their in Edwards room.... so all of you hurry up and get ready cause we wanna go...." she trailed off and the three of us just stared at the girls. Edward and i frowned and Jasper was just staring at Bella. Rosalie then startled us.

"Now would be good."

Jaspers POV

the 3 of us all went upstairs to get changed. when we finished we went back into the lounge room and the girls were nowhere in sight. i looked toward Emmett and Edward. Emmett was looking everywhere for them. Under the couch, under the staircase, under the coffee table. but obviously they werent in any of those places. Edward chuckled and i turned to him again and he just shrugged.

i went and sat on the couch. thats when i found and piece of paper in front of Emmett's 'lolly castle'.

i grabbed the piece of paper and unfolded it. it read.

_Boys,_

_Rosalie was getting bored, so we'll meet you at the new restauraunt in Port Angeles. dont forget to chuck the 'lolly castle' as Emmett says and throw it out! (Bella's orders)._

_luv Alice xx _

i showed Emmett and Edward. Emmett picked up his 'lolly castle' and walked into the kitchen so Edward and i followed. Emmett went to the bin and threw it out, so i assumed he read the part where Bella said to chuck it out. haha. he held onto 'marshmallow man' and 'marshmallow girl'

"shotgun" i exclaimed and walked to the front passenger door.

"you eat them or walk!" Edward said to Emmett as he was about to get into the car. Emmett pouted but shoved both of the marshmellow 'people' into his mouth, then once again opening the back door. then we left heading to the restauraunt.


	7. Chapter 7 DINNER WITH FRIENDS

**chapter 7 DINNER WITH FRIENDS**

**Jaspers POV**

**When we got to the restaurant the girls were waiting next to Rosalies car. we then got out of Edwards car and all headed into the restaurant.**

**" table for 6?" the girl at the reception desk asked looking up from her paperwork. oh great! it was Lauren from school. she was just staring at Edward, Emmett and I. the girls didnt like the way Lauren looked at us and they all glared at her. **

**" yes thanks" Rosalie said glaring at her then faking a smile. Lauren took us to a table facing the reception desk.**

**Rosalies POV**

**"your waiter will be here shortly" Lauren said eyeing the boys before she left. she was so annoying! i was still glaring when the waiter came to our table and guess who it was! none other than Mike frieken Newton! whats with the to most annoying people in the school (besides Jessica Stanley, shes one of em too) and working at **_**this**_** restaurant? i glared at him too.**

**"hi what would you like to drink?" he asked directing his question to us girls. i just glared at him. he then looked at Bella and Alice. Bella knew now what Newton was like cause we filled her in after she got asked out by him at school today. she hadnt told the boys though. they'd go phycho! especially Emmett. Alice and Bella didnt say anything to Mike either.**

**"uh. Mike?" Emmett asked tapping him on the shoulder.**

**"what Emmett?"**

**"gee bad survise! i was just gonna tell ya what i wanted to drink but you were to busy oggling the girls."**

**"oh! what do you want then?"**

**" um......lemme see..." Emmett said as he looked at the drinks section in the menu. he then turned to Mike and spoke again.**

**" can we get a different waiter? one that has experience in this job? if thats too hard you should quit." as Mike turned to walk away Bella stuck her foot out and tripped him over. she quickly moved her foot out of the way.**

**" aww Mike you should really watch where your going next time. you dont want to embarrass yourself with your idiocy." she sneered. Mike walked away and we all burst into fits of laughter.**

**" your just as bad as Emmett,Bella." Alice said controling her laughter slightly.**

**" what can i say Emmett's a bad influence" Bella replied shrugging.**

**"bad influence my butt! little miss bad ass of Pheonix moving to Forks because shes exactly that! Little Miss Bad Ass. The first school you went to in Pheonix you got expelled before the first term could end. so dont blame me." Emmett said defending himself.**

**" oh well. what can you do about it now?" Bella said once again shrugging her shoulders.**

**"im just curious but who chose this restaurant?" Edward asked changing the subject. Alice, Bella and i didnt say anything.**

**" well that tells us alot!" Jasper said sarcasticly.**

**" well Alice suggested it and Bella and i agreed. we thought we'd try it out."**

**"looks like we arent coming here anymore" Alice said as the new waiter arrived. he seemed....normal?**

**" hi am your new waiter. what would you like to drink?" he said looking at all of us.**

**Alice and I got lemonade. everyone else got cola. it was long until the waiter came back with our drinks. then we ordered our food. the waiter was back in no time with our meals. we ate in confortabe silence talking a bit.**

**Once we had eaten the boys paid and we left. us girls went past Emmett and Bella's house so she could pack a bag for our sleep over. When we got to her house she told her dad then packed an over night bag. We then went back to Alice and Edward's house. We were all going to camp out in the loungeroom. funny making the first day back at school a Friday. oh well, at least we dont have to get up early to go to school.**


	8. Chapter 8 SLEEPOVER PART 1

**Chapter 8 SLEEP-OVER PART 1**

**Rosalie's POV**

**We set the lounge room up so we would all have a place to sleep. Alice got the couch and everyone else was on the floor. I was sleeping next to Bella. We weren't going to sleep anytime soon so we watched a movie first. Half way through Alice was getting bored. Just like her. Alice has a short attention span.**

"**I'm bored! Let's play a game!!" she squealed.**

**Edwards POV**

"**I'm bored! Let's play a game!!" she squealed. Great! Note the sarcasm. But what Alice wants, she gets.**

"**What game?" Bella asked warily. Alice looking deep in thought for a long time until Emmett yelled.**

"**TRUTH OR DARE!" Bella then yelled back.**

"**NO! Last time we played truth or dare...." she trailed off obviously not wanting to say anymore. So Emmett finished the sentence for her.**

**Bella's POV**

"**Yeah I know the last time we played truth or dare. If I remember correctly we played it when we lived with mum. But cause we were at school made it that much funnier." He said laughing at the memory. I glared at him and he started telling everyone what happened the last time we played.**

"**So.... where should I start from?...Bella?" Emmett asked looking at me and smirking. **

"**Hmmm lemme see...HOW BOUT DONT START IT AT ALL!?" i said looking annoyed. But he started the story anyway.**

"**Well we were at school and it was the start of lunch. Me and my friends were bored so we decided to play truth or dare. So we went to where Bella and her friends were at their table. The guys and i thought it would be better if we got my sister and her friends to play too. So we played, soon everyone had, had a shot but Bella. So i asked her 'truth or dare' yadda, yadda, yadda she picked dare and i dared her to-"**

**i cut Emmett of by finishing the story.**

_flashback_

"_he dared me to strip down to my lingerie and wait in line to get my food. So i did. Most of the guys in the cafeteria were staring at me, so were all of Emmett's friends, but i ignored them and went to get my lunch. But by the time i got my lunch and started walking back to my table the principal had walked in and walked straight up to me." _

" _if everyone wasn't staring at me when i first started the dare they were then. Then the principal asked me_

' _why are you not wearing any clothes Miss Swan?' _

' _it's a dare Sir' i said to him and turned to walk back to the table but he stopped me again. _

'_MISS SWAN! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! OR I WILL PHONE YOUR PARENTS!' i just ignored him and walked back to the table. then i sat down and ate my lunch. Me, Emmett and our friends all started laughing hysterically. It was funny as. Then when we got home after school mum told us she got a phone call from the principal. He hadn't told mum why he rang, so mum made me explain._

_After i told her she laughed, but then tried to be serious. The next day at school, which was the last day of the year, i got called into the principal's office._

'_Miss Swan your behavior yesterday was inappropriate. I called your mother and told her what happened-' i cut him off then._

'_you didn't tell her cause i had to' i poked my tongue out at him being the lady i am then he got really pissed off._

'_MISS SWAN! BE MATURE!'_

'_sorry not possible' _

'_Well anyway, I'm not giving you detention and im not going to suspend you. Your expelled Isabella. I don't want to see you at this school ever again.' I laughed at him when he said that." I stopped there for a minute to look at everyone. They were all laughing. Even Emmett who knew the story already. I then continued._

"_i walked out of his office and it being not quite lunch yet i went straight to Emmett's class. I walked into the classroom the teacher looked pissed off. _

'_excuse me! What are you doing in this classroom?' i smiled at her and looked around the classroom until i found Emmett. As i was looking around the class, several boys in the class winked at me. I glared at all of them and then found Emmett he was sitting at the back with his friends we played truth or dare with. The teacher got even more pissed off and yelled at me then._

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLASS?' i turned to her and smiled sweetly at her._

'_oh sorry did i interrupt your class? no-one was paying attention anyway!' then Emmett yelled._

'_I've taught you well lil sis! I'm so proud of you!' i laughed then and spoke to the whole class and the old woman/ teacher who looked like she belonged in a library._

'_well the reason I'm here people is because i came to tell Emmett and his friends some great news!'_

'_and it couldn't wait until lunch?' the teacher was starting to annoy me._

'_Nope! Well anyways as i was saying, i have some great news!' the teacher stopped me there and i was beyond annoyed now. Emmett and his mates were getting impatient then. I could tell they were itching to find out my 'great news'_

' _GET OUT NOW'_

'_GEE'S MISS YOUR STEALING MY THUNDER! Be quiet! Please!' everyone laughed at that. Then the teachers face went bright red with anger._

' _i am going to get the principal right now!' she said frustrated._

'_no need to Miss, the reason I'm here is cause i just spoke to the principal. Anyone wanna here my good news?' Emmett yelled over everyone _

' _WELL DUH!' i laughed and continued._

' _ok... i got expelled for what happened yesterday at lunch. So i won't be seeing any of you next year.... that's all i wanted to say so i have to go the my friends now. See ya at lunch guys' i said waving to my brother and his mates._

_End of flashback_

**I looked around the room at everyone they were all laughing hysterically. I laughed a bit too. **

**Alice's POV**

**Once Bella finished her story every one of us were laughing and it was out of control. i then settled down and spoke.**

" **that has to be one of the most funniest stories i have ever heard! Now let's play truth or dare!" i smiled wickedly and we started playing.**


	9. Chapter 9 SLEEPOVER PART 2

**Chapter 9 SLEEP-OVER PART 2 **

**Alice's POV**

**We're still playing truth or dare. It's been 2 hours since we started the game and it's now 11:30pm. I'm getting bored and i feel like playing something else. But i might just wait till after Jasper does his dare. Emmett dared Jasper to go to Mike Newton's house in his boxers and ask to stay the night because, his car 'broke down'. Ha-ha. Let's see how this goes.**

**When we all got to Newton's house Emmett had to push Jasper out of the car, soon enough he walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Edward turned the car off and the rest of us hid behind trees or cars close enough to the house so we could see and hear what was going on. **

**The door opened and Mike was standing there in a pair of Pokémon pajamas. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't help it. I started laughing. I made sure i wasn't too loud. But i don't think it mattered because i could hear muffled laughing from where everyone was hiding. I looked back to Jasper to see him trying to keep a straight face. **

"**Uhh...Hi Jasper what are you doing here?" Mike said staring at Jasper curiously.**

"**Well...Here's the thing. I was at the beach with some friends. We decided to go for a swim, Emmett decided it would be funny to take all my clothes and run off with them. The only thing he left me was my boxers...as you can see. To top it all off my car broke down 3 blocks away, so i have no clothes and no way of getting home. I was wondering if i could crash here the night?" i heard Emmett whisper yell 'HEY'.**

"**Well I'm not too sure..." Mike trailed off. **

"**Why do you have a girl over?" Jasper asked smirking slightly. Pssh yeah right like he could get a girl. Especially with pajamas like that. Ha-ha!**

"**...Yeah actually i do." Wow. That's surprising. I then started laughing along with everyone else. I turned back to see Jasper now laughing too.**

**Jaspers POV**

**I didn't think he'd actually have a girl over, especially with those creepy Pokémon pajamas. I couldn't help it this time i started laughing. Once i controlled my laughter i spoke.**

"**Ok then thanks anyway. You won't wanna keep your Girlfriend waiting." I let out another laugh before running to the car. Everyone was in the car so Edward started the car and we went back to the Cullen's.**

"**Oh man that was some funny shit!" Emmett said once we all stopped laughing.**

"**Yeah i know i was about to go up to Newton and ask him if his pajamas came in adult size." Bella said going into another fit of giggles. Her laugh was beautiful, like bells. I know she's Emmett's sister but oh well. He likes my sister (not that she likes him back. In that way anyway) so why's it a crime for me to like Bella? Anyway that had to be one of the funniest dares i had completed. Ha-ha. Mikes face was priceless when he answered the door.**

**We got back to the Cullen's it was now half past midnight. Alice wanted to play spin the bottle. Everyone agreed so I did too. Alice got a bottle and explained the rules.**

"**Ok, so if you spin and it points to your sibling or person of the same sex, you still have to kiss. Got it?" everyone slowly nodded and we started then.**

**Alice went first. It spun around 6 times before it slowed to a stop in front of Emmett. Alice moved to the other side of the circle to when Emmett was sitting with a grin on his face. Alice slowly leaned in, so now her face was a few inches from Emmett's. They were kissing now. It looked like they were both enjoying it. Soon they were in a full on make-out session. Their make-out session was cut short by Bella who made a gagging sound. Once she got their attention, she spun the bottle.**

**Bella's POV**

**Alice spun the bottle. It pointed to Emmett. Alice moved to sit in front of Emmett. Their faces were a few inches apart. Then they kissed. Soon they were in a full on make-out session. It was grossing me out, seeing my brother and my friend (well Alice was slowly becoming my friend.) making out. I had to do something about it before it got any weirder. I kept making gagging noises until they stopped. Emmett rolled his eyes at me. I then got the bottle and spun it. Before it stopped spinning i spoke.**

"**i never thought I'd have to sit through my brother make out with a chick again." I said weirded out.**

"**What do ya mean again?" Jasper asked.**

"**Well before we moved he always invited his girlfriend over and they'd be watching a movie in the lounge room. One time we all watched a movie and half way through it they started making out. I should have invited one of my guy friends and done the same. Ha-ha" i started laughing when the bottle stopped spinning and landed in front of Edward. He grinned the same as Emmett did. **

"**Yeah and if you had invited any of them i would of kicked them out. All the boys you hung out with had liked you more than just a friend."**

"**i reckon they still do" i said grinning. I then went up to Edward and kissed him. It lasted all of 6 seconds. Yeah how sad i counted. Ha-ha. I moved back to where i was sitting between Alice and Rosalie. Edward was frowning. I think he was disappointed that the kiss didn't last as long as Emmett and Alice's. I had to laugh at that. Everyone was now looking at me as if i was crazy, except Emmett. He already thought i was insane.**

"**Just thought of something funny."**

**The game went on for a while. It was now Jaspers fourth turn. So far he had kissed Alice, his sister, and Emmett....Twice. i laughed at that when it landed on Emmett the second time. Everyone did actually. This time he spun the bottle and crossed his fingers behind his back. We all watched as the bottle slowed to a stop. It soon stopped in front of me. I looked over to Jasper who was directly in front of me. He had a huge grin on his face even bigger than Edward had when i spun and it landed on him. Jasper slowly moved toward me. Soon we were kissing.**

**Emmett's POV**

**Jasper and my little sister were now making out! But i guess i didn't mind. He was saner than the guy she liked back in Phoenix. It's been 5 minutes and their still kissing. I thought now was a good time to stop them. I cleared my throat. It didn't work. I cleared my throat again, this time louder. They broke apart. They grinned at each other and Jasper moved back to sit between Edward and i. I turned to see Edward glaring at Jasper. What's all that about? Oh well not my problem. Right now it's my turn. I just hope it doesn't land on one of the boys. When i first spun the bottle it landed on Edward. Gees it was disgusting!**

**I spun the bottle and it slowed to a stop in front of Bella. O...k. i looked at my sister and raised one eyebrow. She just shrugged, so i moved toward her and soon we kissed. Soon after we broke apart and i raised my eyebrow once again.**

"**It wasn't too gross." Bella said shrugging again.**

"**And that is why mum and dad think you're crazy." I said starting to laugh.**

"**whatever." she said rolling her eyes and laughing lightly.**

**We then all stopped the game and set up our sleeping arrangements. The girls had the couches and us guys got the floor. But Bella didn't really care where she slept. Once we sorted it out we decided to watch a movie. We ended up watching a horror movie.**

**Jaspers POV**

**We all sat up on the couches when we watched the movie. I was sitting next to Bella on the couch she would be sleeping on tonight. Half way through the movie i looked around the room. Alice had gotten scared at some point in the movie so far and had hidden her face in Emmett' chest. I turned to see that my sister had done the same with Edward. Edward turned and glared at me. I chuckled under my breath. Lastly i turned to my left to see Bella still watching the movie intently. She really was weird. I then decided to rest my arm on the back of the couch. No need for the cheesy yawn. Everyone would just look at me and laugh at me.**

**By the end of the movie everyone had fallen asleep except for me. Sometime during the movie Bella had fallen asleep and had leant her head on my shoulder. So i could go to sleep to i decided to get up and turn the TV i made sure i didn't wake Bella up in the meantime. When i went back to the couch i found Bella laying there wide awake.**

"**i thought you were asleep?" i whispered in her direction as i went back to sit next to her on the couch.**

"**Yeah i was. Just not fully" she whispered back as she sat up. We kept talking for awhile until we both fell asleep.**

**In the morning i woke up on my side with Bella in front of me. I had my arms around her. Bella was still asleep though. I didn't realize everyone was awake until they started talking. I looked at everyone to see them all staring back. Alice and Rose were both looking at us in awe, Emmett was grinning at me and Edward was glaring? At me. What's up with him? Bella started stirring in my arms, then she woke up. She yawned and stretched. Well tried to anyway. I took my arms from around her waist and apologized.**

"**Sorry" i said. She then got up and positioned herself so she was sitting up facing the TV. I then sat up too. i looked around the room again to see the girls grinning like idiots along with Emmett. Edward was still glaring daggers at me. That boy has some serious issues!**

"**That's ok." Bella replied. I turned to look at her. She didn't look embarrassed like i thought she would be. She was just string at the floor in a daze, probably still half asleep. She then looked around the room. She saw that everyone was awake.**

"**Morning everyone" she said just after she let out another yawn.**

**Once we were all fully awake the girls made breakfast. They made chocolate chip pancakes, toast and coffee. While we ate we talked a bit.**

**Bella stopped eating and just sat there. She didn't look like she was feeling well.**

"**Bella? Are you ok?" i asked concerned.**

"**No. Not really." She replied looking at her plate of unfinished food.**

"**The food can't be that bad! We're all eating it. Even Emmett's eating it!" Alice accused. **

" **i don't think it was breakfast Alice" Bella said looking up from her plate.**

"**Well it's either what you had for dinner last night or the mint perfume you insisted of tasting at the shops yesterday." Rosalie said mater-of-factly.**

"**The perfume" Alice and Bella said at the same time.**

"**You drank mint perfume? What did it taste like?" Emmett asked curiously.**

"**Let's just say it tasted disgusting." Bella said and continued eating.**

"**Why are you eating if you said you feel sick?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**It's past now." Bella said as she finished her food.**

**We all finished eating then the girls cleaned the dishes, while the Edward, Emmett and I cleaned up in the lounge room. The rest of the day we all hung out talking, watching movies and playing games.**

**By 4pm Bella and Emmett had gone home. Now it was just Alice, Edward, Rose and I. Edward was eager to speak, so he did.**

"**What the hell is going on between you and Bella?" he growled at me which got the girls to stop their conversation to look at Edward in surprise.**

"**Why's it any of your business?" i growled back angry now.**

"**Because i was going to ask her out sometime when she was here, but you were always around her." Edward said frustrated.**

"**Well too bad i bet ya to it!" i said smiling now.**

"**Ahh, always the southern gentleman" he said sarcastically. I stuck my finger up at him and turned to Rosalie.**

"**Rose, you ready to go?" i asked getting my stuff and walking to the door.**

**Rosalie's POV**

**I was about to yell at Jasper for having a go at Edward but he'd get suspicious, so i just left it. Edward didn't know that i liked him neither did Jasper. Alice knew though, so did Bella. I told her when we were out shopping yesterday. My brother stuck his finger up at Edward, and then turned to me.**

"**Rose, you ready to go?" Jasper asked me getting his stuff and walking to the front door. I shrugged and got my stuff too. i went to give Alice a hug and say bye. I gave Edward a small smile and walked out the door to Jasper, who was putting his stuff in the boot of his car. I did the same, and then we drove home.**


	10. Chapter 10 BELLA AND JASPERS DATE PART 1

**Chapter 10 Bella and Jasper's date part 1**

**Rosalie's POV**

**This week had passed quickly and soon enough it was Friday night and Jasper was getting ready for his date with Bella. Yesterday Alice and I had taken Bella out to buy something to wear. She's not a girly girl so it was hard to find her something, but in the end we found the perfect outfit. Right now Alice was at Bella's house helping her with her hair and make-up. I would be going over to her house to hang out with Alice and Emmett, while Bella and Jasper went on their date.**

"**How do i look?" Jasper asked walking into my room. I looked at what he was wearing. Black jeans, his black converse and a blue button down shirt. He had asked me whether or not to wear a tie, but i told him not to because it was just a first date. He agreed when i told him. I realized he was still waiting for me to answer him. **

"**Perfect for a first date" i said smiling at him. He grinned back and headed for the door.**

"**Where you going?" i asked getting up and following him. He kept walking as he spoke.**

"**I'm going to pick Bella up." He replied now walking down the stairs.**

"**ok I'm coming." He turned to look at me now. I knew I'd get him there!**

"**no you're not it's a date not a get together with friends" i frowned at him and explained what i really meant.**

"**No. I mean your dropping me off at Bella's house cause I'm gonna hang out with Emmett and Alice. I said that the other day. Did you hear me? or were you too busy thinking about Bella?" i asked. He glared at me.**

"**Fine! Let's go." We then headed to Bella's house.**

**The car ride was silent. Soon we were at Bella and Emmett's. When we got there i ran up to the door. Emmett answered and i just walked straight in. **

"**hey Emmett, where's Bella and Alice?" i asked turning around to see Emmett glaring at Jasper. What's all that about? I thought Emmett was ok with Bella and Jasper going on a date.**

"**You know what...never mind. I'll go find them." I said putting on a fake smile and going upstairs to Bella's room.**

"**Hey girls how's it going?...Wow Bella you look gorgeous." Bella looked pretty. If i was a guy I'd be totally into her but I'm not and I'm a chick, and anyway i like her brother... i was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella.**

"**Thanks Rosalie... so what are you guys going to do while Jasper and I are out?" she said turning to look at me and Alice.**

**Jasper's POV**

**When we got to Emmett and Bella's Rosalie was out of the car and at the front door all before i could turn off the car. I turned the car off and headed to the door. When i got there i was greeted by Emmett who was glaring at me. Gee what is his problem? Then i heard Rosalie speak.**

"**hey Emmett, where's Bella and Alice?" she saw Emmett glaring at me.**

"**You know what...never mind. I'll go find them." She said running up the stairs to find the girls.**

"**So...? Are you going to let me in?" **

"**Nah. You can stay out there." Emmett said before slamming the door in my face. WHAT THE HELL? Is he stupid? Ok don't need to answer that question we all know he is. Five minutes had passed and the door swung open. It was Emmett.**

"**You really think I'd leave you out here?" he asked letting me inside.**

"**Wouldn't put it past you" i said walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table.**

"**You hurt my sister I'll get one of my dad's guns and shoot you! Got it?" I just sat there staring at him in shock.**

"**Emmett leave the poor kid alone! He's your friend isn't he? Plus that's my job" I turned around to see Charlie standing in the doorway. To say I was scared would be an understatement, i was shitting myself! They can't be serious! I was just taking Bella on a date not asking her to marry me!**

"**DAD! EMMETT! Leave Jasper alone! You guys are so mean!" Bella said walking in the kitchen with Alice and Rosalie at her sides. She looked...WOW.**

"**Plus if you had seen half the people I hung out with in Phoenix they'd all be dead by now. So give Jasper a break." Bella continued smiling at me.**

"**AWWW!... how sweet" Alice and Rosalie Chorused looking at Bella and I.**

"**Shut up you two. Oh and Alice..." Bella said turning to face Alice.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Thanks." Alice frowned.**

"**Oh yeah, that ok." She said when she finally understood what Bella meant.**

"**And i thought i was the only slow one" Emmett said laughing.**

"**HEY!" Alice yelled.**

"**Emmett your dead! Charlie gimme ya gun! Imma gonna shoot ya!" Alice said chasing Emmett around the house. She looked ****possessed!**

"**Nope." Charlie said walking into the lounge room.**

"**is she possessed?" Bella asked.**

"**I was thinking the same thing." I said as I led her outside to my car.**


	11. Chapter 11 BELLA AND JASPERS DATE PART 2

**Chapter 11 Bella and Jasper's date part 2**

**Bella's POV**

**The car ride was silent but not awkward, being around Jasper was calming. I'm surprised Emmett didn't go all overprotective big bro on Jasper, like i thought he would. Which I'm happy about. **

**Emmett's POV**

**Alice had finally stopped chasing me around the house and we were all in the lounge room watching the football. Well me and Charlie were. The girls were painting their nails and gossiping. I was starting to get worried about Bella. Her and Jasper had been gone for ages. But all of a sudden Dad got up and started pacing the room. I guess i wasn't the only one worrying.**

"**Where are they? They've been gone for ages! They should be back by now!"**

"**Charlie! Chill! They only just left ...9 minutes and 46 seconds ago" Alice said in a mater-of-fact tone looking down at her watch. I thought about what Alice just said and chuckled, she was right. I'm just being the protective big brother. "Geesh Dad. The way your acting now I'm starting to wonder what you're going to do when i go out on a date." I said sarcastically. The girls started laughing and i joined in too.**

"**Oh ha ha Emmett" He said glaring at me before taking his seat on the recliner again.**

**Bella's POV**

**We got to the restaurant and before i could open my door jasper was there holding it open for me. i smiled at him and got out. We got inside the restaurant and the receptionist looked up from her computer screen.**

"**how can i help you tonight?" she smiled sweetly at the both of us.**

"**hi, reservation for Hale" Jasper said smiling back at her.**

"**sure, right this way." She got up from her chair and directed us to a table overlooking a beautiful garden lit by fairy lights. The lady, Annabelle, gave Jasper and I a menu each and walked away. I opened it up and had a look at all the food. There was so much to choose from! It was pricey too! i looked up from the menu to see Jasper had just done the same. **

" **found anything yet?"**

"**not yet, everything sounds good though." I said laughing. I looked at the menu once again and i then decided. Annabelle was back a few minutes later ready to take our orders.**

" **Are you ready to order?"**

"**yes thanks. Bella?" Jasper said looking at me and winking. I let out a giggle.**

"**um... can i please have the mushroom soup with croutons." Annabelle wrote my order then turned to Jasper.**

"**I'll have the same and can we also get some garlic bread with that?"**

"**Sure no problem. And what drinks would you like?"**

"**two cokes thanks." Jasper said looking at me and back to the waiter.**

**Our food came soon after and we began eating. We talked and got to know each other better. I found out that Jasper and Rose had moved form Texas to Forks 3 years ago and that Jasper was better friends with Emmett than Edward. He Also learnt a lot about me as well. I was starting to like Jasper a lot more now. I just hope dad and Emmett wouldn't go ape shit.**

**After we ate we shared dessert. We talked about our childhood memories and laughed about the story i told about when Emmett was 5 and i was 4. When he bit me because i stole his new matchbox car from him.**

"_**Flashback**_

_**I was sitting in the lounge room playing with Emmett's toy cars. I didn't like dolls like other girls my age i preferred cars. Mum and Dad thought there was something wrong with me because i never played with the dolls they bought me. i was always stealing Emmett's off him.**_

"_**Bella give me my car back. If you don't I'm going to tell mum and dad!"**_

_**I wasn't fazed i was too busy playing with Emmett's new red matchbox car. He didn't mind sharing his toys with me because he knew he had someone to play cars with. But when i started stealing them from him that's when he got upset.**_

"_**Bella! It's not nice to steal! I let you play with my toys and you stealed them from me! you're not nice person!" he glared at me and crossed his arms across his chest. I looked at him, then continued playing with the red car. Completely ignoring him.**_

"_**broom, broom, broom" i mumbled rolling the car onto the coffee table then back onto the floor.**_

"_**BELLA! Give me my car back!" Emmett yelled really angry now.**_

"_**NO! I was playing with it first!" i yelled back. He then snatched the car out of my hands so i jumped on him and started hitting him.**_

" _**get off meeee!" Emmett squealed from under me.**_

" _**NO! NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME THE CAR BACK!"**_

" _**ITS MINE GET YOUR OWN!" i kept hitting him but he then grabbed my arm and bit me. i cried out in pain and tears ran down my face. Mum then came rushing into the room and saw me laying on the floor crying while Emmett was grinning.**_

" _**broom, broom, broom" Emmett made car noises pretending i wasn't there on the floor bawling my eyes out.**_

"_**what happened in here?" mum said picking me up from the ground.**_

"_**E-e-mmet-t b-b-it m-me!" I sobbed showing her my arm. She looked at the now forming bruise and then told Emmett off. In the end neither of us got to play with the new red matchbox car for the rest of the week Emmett cried about that. We both said sorry to each other and had car races with Emmett's other matchbox cars. And when the week was over we got the car back along with 2 new cars. A black one for Emmett and a blue one for me.**_

_**End of Flashback"**_

"**Emmett actually cried after your mum too the car off him for a week?"**

"**Yes! It was so funny. I teased him and said that i got to play with it longer than he did before mum took it off him and he just cried more." We both laughed as we headed to the car to go back to my house.**

**The drive back to my house was filled with getting to know each other more.**

**When we got back Emmett came running out of the house and ran to open my door. He pulled me out of the car and into one of his famous bear hugs.**

"**Bella! I missed you so, so much."**

"**Uhh, Emmett? You saw me like 3 hours ago! What the hell's got into you?" he let me go and i walked into the house with Jasper while Emmett just stood at the car frowning.**

"**What's up with Emmett?" i asked as Jasper and i entered the lounge room where Dad, Alice and Rose were sitting.**

"**Ask your dad. They both freaked out after you'd been gone for just under 10 minutes. Any way how was your night?" Rose asked smiling at us from her seat next to Alice.**

"**I had fun, it was great!" i said going to sit on the couch next to her.**

"**What **_**did**_** Emmett do?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**Before i even turned the car off, he opened the door and got Bella out of the car and pulled her into a 'bear hug' and said 'Bella! I missed you so, so much'." Jasper said as we all burst out laughing. Even Charlie. Emmett then walked into the house glaring at all of us.**

"**Emmett i missed you so, so much!" i said getting up to give him a bear hug and we all started laughing again.**

"**Ha ha. Funny Bella, really. I'm laughing on the inside." He said as he went and sat in my spot of the couch. I stuck my tongue out at him then went to sit on him, then i started watching whatever was on the TV.**

"**Bella get off me" Emmett said irritated. I just ignored him.**

"**Broom, broom, broom." I mumbled pretending to play with a toy car. Charlie and Jasper laughed knowing exactly what i was doing.**

"**What the hell Bella! Get off meee!" he started tickling me so i turned around and started hitting him on the head.**

"**Stop it! ... OUCH! What the hell was that for? Oof... ouch! That hurt!" Emmett whined as we all started laughing.**

"**That! Is for being an idiot! And what did you do with that red matchbox car you had when you were 5?" i asked curiously.**

"**What? I don't know. Is that why you started hitting me? Cause after 13 years you still can't get over the fact that mum took it off us?" Emmett asked realizing what i was getting at.**

"**No actually. Oh and by the way... i wasn't the one who cried for an hour because mum took it for a week!" everyone laughed once again as Emmett sulked.**

**It was now 2 in the morning and we were still all awake. Edward had come over at about 10:30pm. Oh joy! Edward's not my favorite person in the world. Everyone was staying at our house tonight, we were all spread out somewhere in the lounge room. Charlie had gone to bed an hour or so after Edward arrived. I was currently cuddling up next to jasper talking to him, while everyone else was watching a movie. I was starting to get tired but i wanted to stay up and talk to jasper some more. He could tell i was fighting to keep my eyes open.**

"**You should get some sleep darlin" he whispered to me. i nodded reluctantly but before i closed my eyes he gave me a light kiss on the lips. I smiled at him and snuggled closer to his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was waiting for sleep to find me when i heard Emmett whispering loudly.**

**Jasper's POV**

**Bella was asleep when Emmett saw us cuddled up together.**

"**What the hell man!" he whispered loudly.**

"**Shh! You'll wake her you idiot!" i said as i drew circles on Bella's back with my fingers. Emmett just glared at me, then turned back to the TV. He glared at that too.**

**Bella's POV**

**Finally sleep overtook my mind and i drifted into unconsciousness. **


	12. Chapter 12 MORNING SLEEPY HEAD

Chapter 12 MORNING SLEEPY HEAD

Emmett's POV

I woke up this morning to find Bella and Jasper still smuggled up together. Gees i said he could go on a date with her not let her sleep in his arms! They've known each other two weeks. Oh well, least i can do is be happy for them cause i know once Bella's made up her mind there's no changing it. I then turned the TV on when Edward woke up. We both watched Tv for a while and every so often i would see from the corner of my eye turning to glare at Jasper and Bella. I soon had enough of it.

"What's your problem man?" i said but not loud enough to wake anyone up.

"Nothing!"

"Sure! So then why do you keep glaring at them?" i nodded my head toward the sleeping pair.

"He beat me to it! I was going to ask her out, but now i can't!" Edward winged pathetically.

"Whatever man. I doubt she would have said yes to you anyway. You're not her favorite person, you know." I said knowing he'd get angry.

"Stuff you! I can make her change her mind. Guaranteed."

"Sure. Whatever you say." I said rolling my eyes at him then turning back to the TV.

"In your dreams buddy..." I muttered under my breathe.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothin man" I said pretending to be interested with what was on TV. Within the next half an hour Alice and Rose woke up. Bella and Jasper were still snuggled together asleep.

"Aww that's so cute." Alice said as she took her phone out and took a picture of my sister and my best friend.

"It's disturbing, seeing your best friend and you sister huddled up sleeping is not right. Not right at all." I said shaking my head and going into the kitchen for food.

Bella's POV

When i woke up i felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I then realized i was still cuddled up next to Jasper. I then smiled remembering our date last night. I opened my eyes to see Alice and Rose staring at us and grinning while Edward was glaring and Emmett was nowhere in sight. I slowly wriggled out of Jaspers arms, so not to wake him, and for a little joke i put a pillow in his arms. We all sniggered and i went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Emmett was in the kitchen trying to make toast, but seemed to have burnt a whole loaf before getting one piece he was satisfied with.

"Emmett get outta my kitchen and take your toast with you."

"Morning Bell's. You gonna make breakfast?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded and pushed him out of the kitchen. As i got started with making bacon and eggs i heard Emmett's booming laugh. I walked into the lounge room to see Emmett laughing at Jasper's sleeping form with one arm pointing at him while he had his other hand holding his knee. He was laughing so hard he nearly fell over.

"Emmett?... what's so funny about hugging a pillow in your sleep? Remember when you used to sleep with your te-" I was cut off by Emmett covering my mouth with his hand.

"Shh Bell's nobody knows that!" he whispered looking around the room to make sure no one heard. He still hadn't taken his hand from my mouth so I licked it.

""Gross Bell's" he said disgusted as he wiped his hand on me. I laughed at him and went back to making breakfast for everyone. Once I was done I set all the plates on the table.

"Breakfast!" I yelled as i got some coffee ready. I then heard Emmett yell 'FINALLY'. I had to laugh at that. Emmett and his food. I rolled my eyes and set the coffee down on the table just as everyone walked into the kitchen. Everyone but Jasper, i frowned and went into the lounge room to see Jasper asleep still with the pillow cuddled to his chest. I decided to wake him up.

"Jasper, wake up!" i said shaking him. He didn't budge. I tried again. Nothing. Again. i tried a different tactic. I got up and went back to the kitchen. I filled up a cup with cold water.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Waking the dead!" i said as i walked back into the lounge room with everyone else except Emmett in tow. He was too busy stuffing his face! I walked up to Jasper and chucked the water on him.

Jasper's POV

I was having a dream about my beautiful Bella, when all of a sudden I was woken up by something cold and wet. I sat up bolt straight and looked around the room. Everyone was there trying not to laugh (except for Emmett). Especially Bella, who was holding a measuring cup.

"Morning sleepy head." Bella said. She then burst out laughing. Everyone soon joined in. I glared at all of them and went to the kitchen. Emmett was there stuffing his face with food. No shock there people. I sat at the table across from him and started eating with a scowl on my face.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Emmett asked as he stopped eating for a second. Only to start again after he had spoken.

"Bella, I'm assuming, threw water on me to wake me up." I said glaring at my plate as Emmett started laughing. When he stopped he then decided to talk.

"Yep, that was Bell's. She's just like me. The prankster!" he said as he started laughing again.

Bella's POV

Jasper woke up instantly.

"Morning sleepy head." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing, along with everyone else. I just couldn't help it. He glared at all of us and walked out of the room. We just stood there laughing. I was trying to catch my breath. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Yep, that was Bell's. She's just like me. The prankster!" Emmett said he then started laughing. He heard me walk into the room and laughed even harder. If that was possible right now. Jasper must of heard me too, cause he looked up and i gave him a small smile, he gave one back. I put the measuring cup in the dish rack and went to eat my breakfast next to Jasper. Everyone came in and the girls started giggling again. I just rolled my eyes.

"Only funny once guys. Gees" i said as i continued eating. The rest of breakfast was filled with everyone talking every now and then.

"thanks." Jasper muttered as we were talking. I smiled and decided to have a little fun with him.

"For waking you up this morning or defending you?" i said grinning and winking at him. He let out a chuckle.

"Both? I guess" we both laughed at that. Once everyone was done with breakfast us girls cleaned up the kitchen while the guys cleaned up the lounge room. As i was washing the dishes, Rose drying and Alice clearing the table i thought to myself.

i had fun on my date with Jasper last night and I'm pretty sure he did too. Emmett and Charlie had no problems last night and I'm hoping they don't in the future, because even though we've only been on one date I'm starting to fall for Jasper.

Jasper's POV

As me and the guys were cleaning the lounge room I got thinking.

I was falling for my best friends little sister and falling hard. I just hope Emmett won't kill me.


	13. Chapter 13 IM NOT YOURS!

Chapter 13 IM NOT YOURS!

It's been 2 weeks since mine and Jasper's date. We're not officially dating, but i hope we do. I'm slowly falling in love with him. I'm sitting on the couch watching TV with Emmett. I haven't seen Jasper this weekend because he went away with his family. He and Rose would be back for school tomorrow though. I couldn't wait to see him. We have been texting each other all day. He's on a holiday and he's texting every two minutes. Oh well. Not like I'm complaining. My phone then vibrated. It was a text from Jasper. Oh surprise there! Note the sarcasm people. I rolled my eyes. Now I'm talking to myself. Just one step closer to that mental institution. I read the message.

_**We're leavin' for home. We'll be back within an hour.**_

_**I'll txt you when we're not too far away.**_

_**If you and Emmett r still up Rose n I'll**_

_**Come and see u guys.**_

_**Talk to u soon **___

_**~ J ~ xo**_

I smiled at his message. It was 9 o'clock now so that means they'd be here around 10 ish. I showed Emmett the message.

"Good. Now I don't have to see your face glued to your phone anymore! Plus I know Jaspers in luuurve with you!" Emmett said once he gave my phone back to me. I blushed and let out a giggle.

_**Sounds good. I missed u guys. Emmett's too**_

_**Man to admit it, but i recon he missed u 2 as**_

_**Well :P**_

_**Cya soon**_

_**~ B ~ ox**_

Before i sent the message Emmett snatched my phone off me. He read the text.

"BELLA!"

"EMMETT!" I yelled at him.

"Just so you no Bell's, I don't miss Rose as much as I miss Jasper." Emmett said mocking seriousness. I burst out laughing, sent the text, then decided to send both Rose and Alice a warning.

_**HELP! I think Emmett has a thing for**_

_**Jasper. LOL**_

_**I've got some competition :S**_

_**~ B ~ xx**_

I laughed as i send the text to both the girls. I then sent another one to Alice asking her if she wanted to come over and wait with us till the Hale's got back later tonight.

_**OMG! That is hilarious! I told Jazz n he **_

_**Looked scared. He said he only has eyes **_

_**For a certain brown eyed beauty.**_

_**~ R ~ xx**_

My heart just about melted. He was so sweet. I then got two more text messages. Both from Alice.

_**BAHAAHAHA! Poor Emmett **___

_**He's getting his hopes up 4 nuthin.**_

_**~ A ~ xx**_

The next one read.

_**Sure. Although Eddie's joining us **___

_**See u in a bit.**_

_**~ A ~ xx**_

I told Emmett and he then glared at the baseball game we were watching.

"Yipee!" he let out sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and i got up to get two beers from the fridge. I got back to the lounge room to see Alice and Edward here. I gave Emmett his beer and headed back to the kitchen to get more. I sat down next to Emmett again.

"Thanks." Alice said as i gave her the beer. Edward just nodded his head and sat in the recliner.

"So do you know when they get back?" Alice asked sipping her beer. Every so often Emmett would look from the TV, to Edward and glare at him, then to me and back to the TV.

"Jasper texted me at 9 and said they'd be home within an hour. So about 10 ish." I said looking back to the TV. I saw Edward from the corner of my eye stand up.

"Something wrong?" I asked bitterly standing too. I put my beer on the coffee table as did everyone else.

"Yes actually there is." He seethed and that's when Emmett stood protectively in front of me.

"Oh great, here we go." Alice said rolling her eyes and standing up too.

"Edward don't be stupid." She told him off before he could start anything.

"Stay out of it Alice." He glared at her. She just glared back. So i asked again gritting my teeth and folding my arms across my chest.

"Something wrong, Eddie?" I asked as I moved from behind Emmett.

"As I said before Yes, there is."

"Then what the bloody hell is it? You walk in acting like a snotty brat, and then you keep staring at my sister! Tell me what the hell is going on before I beat the crap outta you!" Emmett said furiously as he put his arm around me. The 3 of us just glared at Edward as he explained his pathetic excuse.

"Jasper wasn't supposed to have her! I was supposed to ask her out first. She was supposed to say yes to me not him! She's mine! NOT his!" I was suddenly beyond furious.

"NO-ONE HAS A CLAIM ON ME! IM NOT YOURS! AND I NEVER WILL BE! I NEVER LIKED YOU AND I BLOODY NEVER WILL!" I yelled as I walked out the front door and sat on the steps. Alice was there within a few minutes and sat down next to me. I put my head on her shoulder and just sat there staring at the grass not saying anything. Alice just sat with me not saying anything and rubbing my back trying to calm me. It started to work until Edward came running out with Emmett hot on his heels. My anger bubbled up again. Emmett was livid. He grabbed hold of the back of Edward's shirt turning him around and punched him quite a few times. I got up and tried calming Emmett down. It was slowly working. Edward soon got up and wiped all the blood off his face. Nobody said anything. I sat waiting for the Hale twins to arrive. Emmett and Alice were heading inside now that Edward had gone home.

"You coming in Sis?" Emmett asked softly as he stood. I shook my head.

"Nah. I think I'll stay out here a little longer." He gave me a small smile just as Alice gave me an apologetic one. I looked at the time on my iPod that was now blasting in my ears. It had been 20 minutes since my brother and one of my best friends went inside. 9:43pm my iPod said. I now sat leaning against the front door with my head back and my eyes closed. Any passersby would have thought me to be asleep, but i was just deep in thought. I didn't hear a car and i didn't hear doors closing, so when my earphones were removed from my ears i let out a 'HEY!' angry that I was interrupted while I was thinking. I opened my eyes to see Jasper and Rosalie crouched down next to me. I smiled sheepishly at them and Jasper handed me my earphones.

"So how was your trip?" i asked trying to sound excited, but they both knew me by now and knew that something was wrong.

"Ok girly, spill. What's wrong?" Rose asked as Jasper helped me up from the ground.

"I'd tell you to ask Edward...but ya' know...he left." I said as I scrunched up my face. Rose and Jasper look at me curiously. AHH! Creepy twin synchronisation.

"Long story. Come inside and Emmett can explain it. I'm not it the mood to be talking." I said glaring at the forest across from my house, and then I walked inside. Jasper and Rose following behind. I walked ahead of them and into the lounge room. Emmett and Alice came running for me.

"Bella!" they chorused.

"Feeling any better? Sorry about my lame ass brother." Alice apologised.

"S'ok, and yeah I'm feeling a lot better now." I smirked and went to go sit on the couch. They both gave me strange looks. I just giggled. Then Jasper and Rose came into the lounge carrying a sleeping bag each. I grinned at Emmett and He grinned back. Jasper came and sat next to me while Rose went and sat next to Alice, Emmett sat on my other side. They told us all about their weekend. After they told their story they wanted to hear ours. I went back to glaring at the TV.

"So what's wrong Bell's?" Rose asked concerned. I looked up from the TV and pointed to my right where Emmett was sitting.

"Emmett will tell you." I said once again glaring at the TV. I swear i was going to burn a hole in the screen or something.

"Ok. Let me start from when Alice and Eddie boy got here-" Emmett was cut off by Alice.

"Bella quit glaring at the TV your gonna burn a bloody hole in it! We all know your 'furious'" she said using her hands as quotations. "At Edward, but he's gone now so just relax." She finished and she was standing in front of me. I sighed and relaxed a whole lot. Jasper put his arm around me and rubbed soothing circles on my arm. Emmett continued talking. Jasper and Rose were just as angry as me. As soon as Emmett finished the explanation Jasper was tense beside me. Alice was trying to calm Rose down while Emmett and I calmed Jasper. Wow! He really must 'luuurve' me as Emmett said before.

It was 10:45pm and everyone was staying over tonight (excluding Edward. Of course). We were all watching a movie and were spread out around the lounge. I was once again snuggled up with Jasper on the floor and just like two weeks ago I fell asleep in his arms.

Jasper's POV

Tonight Rose, Alice and I are staying at the Swan's house. And for the second time in two weeks Bella has fallen asleep in my arms. I'm in love with her. There's no denying it. Sometime tomorrow I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. We've only been on one date, but the past two weeks we have spent almost every day together. I finished watching the movie with everyone else and before i closed my eyes Emmett warned me with his eyes. I knew what he meant. I nodded and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to find me.


	14. Chapter 14 BUT WILL YOU BE MINE?

Chapter 14 BUT WILL YOU BEEN MINE?

Bella's POV

I woke to the sound of SpongeBob on the TV. I opened my eyes slowly and realised I was still in Jasper's arm- wait what! SpongeBob? What the hell? I looked over to the couch. Oh wait its Emmett, why wouldn't he be watching SpongeBob? Edward was here too. What the hell is he doing here? Anyway, I'm still in Jasper's arms, I turned to face him and his eyes slowly opened. He gave me a lazy smile which I returned with a smirk.

"Mornin' darlin'." Jasper said, in his southern accent.

"Morning sleepy head." I said giggling as I remembered the last time he stayed over. He gave me a puzzled look, then he finally realised what I meant and let out a chuckle. We were looking into each other's eyes as we slowly moved closer to each other, if that was even possible seeing as Jasper already had his arms around me. And soon his lips met mine. It wasn't like our last kiss that was quick, no, this one lasted longer. I wrapped my armed around his neck and pulled him even closer. We were soon in a heated make-out session, it reminded me of when we all played spin the bottle on the first day of school.

_**Flashback**_

_**The game went on for a while. It was now Jaspers fourth turn. So far he had kissed Alice, his sister, and Emmett...Twice. i laughed at that when it landed on Emmett the second time. Everyone did actually. This time he spun the bottle and crossed his fingers behind his back. We all watched as the bottle slowed to a stop. It soon stopped in front of me. I looked over to Jasper who was directly in front of me. He had a huge grin on his face even bigger than Edward had when i spun and it landed on him. Jasper slowly moved toward me. Soon we were kissing.**_

_**End of flashback**_

We soon pulled away from each other for air. Jasper had a goofy grin on his face and I'm sure I did too. All of a sudden he looked behind me and tensed, soon relaxing. I frowned at that but then he started talking.

Jasper's POV

I was quiet aware of the huge grin on my face after I kissed Bella, but I didn't care. I looked behind Bella to see Edward glaring at me. I frowned and he left the room. I then turned my attention back to Bella and spoke.

"Bella, I know we've only been out on one date, and we've known each other all of three weeks. We see each other nearly every day.. I know your probably still pissed at Edward about yesterday and i know you probably don't want to hear this..."I rambled nervously.

"Just spit it out Jasper!" she said impatiently.

"I'm in love with you! ... Will you be ... mine?"

"I – I mean if you don't-" she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. My tongue slid across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Access granted. It wasn't long till we both needed air and once Bella caught her breathe she spoke.

"Does that answer your question? Oh and I think I'm in love with you." a smile spread across her face. I then grinned, I know I probably looked like an idiot but again, I didn't care. I kissed her again and we broke apart when someone started clearing their throat. I looked up and saw Emmett with a blank look on his face and Edward glaring at me again. I glared right back at him, we had been through all this crap yesterday and I didn't want to see my girlfriend upset again anytime soon. Hmm... Girlfriend it _does_ have a nice ring to it.

Emmett's POV

The ringing of the doorbell woke me out of my dream about Alice. Yes i have a thing for her. Shh... No one knows, not even her. I got up of the ground and went to answer the door. It was Edward. GREAT! Not. He's such an ass. I should have beaten him up yesterday.

"Soooo, are you going to let me in or what?" He asked impatiently.

"What the hell are you doing here? I would have thought after what happened yesterday you would back off and finally leave my sister alone." Before he could say anything i punched him in the face. He went down! Ha ha. I shut the door and walked into the lounge and put the TV on. OH YAY! Just in time for SpongeBob. Not five minutes later Edward walks in and sits next to me.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" i whisper yelled trying not to wake anyone.

"What I can't come see my friends?" I rolled my eyes at his lame ass excuse.

Bella's POV

As soon as everyone was awake, Alice, Rose and I all made breakfast. We made pancakes, but the first one came out burnt. I went to throw it out when Emmett snatched it out of my hand.

"Nope, I'll have that thanks."

"Ewww, Emmett it's burnt!"I said as I turned back to the stove.

"That it is." He said before shoving the whole thing in his mouth. All his friends looked at him completely stunned. I rolled my eyes at them all.

"Yeah... and don't have to live with IT" I said emphasizing the 'it'. Emmett turned to glare at me playfully.

"Who you calling an it?" he said calmly as he stalked toward me. I just flipped a pancake when i spoke.

"it must be really hard to figure out with a brain the size of a pea." I spoke sympathetically as i turned to Emmett and smirked.

"YOUR DEAD!" Emmett yelled running the rest of the distance toward me, but before he could reach me i flipped the pancake, from the plate beside Alice and I, in Emmett's direction. It landed right in the middle of his bare chest. Soon i was on the floor holding my sides as i laughed. Emmett gave me a death glare and i stopped laughing instantly. I got up and ran for the stairs, my big goof of a brother running after me. I was still running to my room when my dad came out of the bathroom. I got to my room and locked it behind me. I'm gonna be in here a while. Emmett kept yelling at me through the door, but I didn't budge. This went on for hours. I'm surprised he didn't get bored, because I sure as hell did. When he stopped annoying me i opened my bedroom door to find everyone there surprised that the door could open after all this time. HA! I then ran out of the room and to the kitchen because I was starving!


End file.
